Ultimatum
by Senriou of Veiron
Summary: There is always something far more grand than what is seen.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not hold right to the Golden Sun. It is to the left of me._

_Ultimatum _

"We never knew we had a life until we died."

We had both thought it would end differently. That instead of Prox's finest warriors the falling would be Vales'. But of course it had to be this way. Plummeting to death while the murderers rejoice at their foolish deed to nothing. 'We beat them! We won!'

Won WHAT?

As we descend we are nothing of once we were. The great beast having dissolved away and psynergy's last wink of existence gone from our mastering. Dying humiliated. Free. Clean of reason, of crime. More than ruin. No image do we hold anymore. There is nothing to hold onto. We were fighting grasping vainly for a thing stolen from our reach.

Now fate eludes us, leaves us to doom. I do not cry. I should have expected this. And we did, in a sense. He was bested atop that blasted tower. Our pride stopped us as did their numbers. We believed us undefeatable. And they chose vanquish, conquer, destroy. Sure they were but children. Children 'young and innocent'. But their vocabulary consist of traitors, evil, monsters, heartless, conniving, brainless,--

I would usher a strangled sob yet no air escapes. I haven't the chance to cry. We never had the chance. They never allowed one. Wouldn't listen, blinded by their ruthless beliefs. Just to stop us from destroying the world, on a whim, a chance that we would. No explanation. No choice but to beat them sensible. But even then they wouldn't give in.

The air breaks my fall somewhat. I can distantly place the shifting waters below me. If I had the time… But I wouldn't be able to even position myself correctly. I can't even move my body with my spine rent thus. It was a sacrifice for the hope that we'd win. Succeed for once, persevere. At least we didn't quite. Felled with some form of honor. Despair.

A tear escapes me. Fate shouldn't have to be this way…

We hit water, soft breathable.

That infernal Cyclopes boulder shimmering above.

...Saturos and I…

I'd love if you leave any form of review, but, non-existent ones don't count though.

What ever plan of fate I've decided for Prox is done in its wait. The most a week to some form of update


	2. Unbidden

I do not yet posess the Golden Sun.

Ultimatum

It looms above. One massive pupil boring into my very soul. I feel myself shudder. The dense air ripples about me. My golden hair drifts heavy in the water as my dying body floats atop light crests. The bulbous entity hovers. Its grand eye blinks the blues of it shimmering dully.

I hear a muffled sound of water bubbling. It splashes onto me crimson and cold. Saturos sputters, coughs, and ferociously shakes his head attempting to clear tremendous dizziness. His hazed gaze gravitates to the orb. He gasps and wisps of Mars radiates from his weakening form.

I can not see what shape I'm in, of not being of the ability to move. Transfiguring shape had rent my body asunder. My neck is unnaturally curved at a sharp angle. I feel the dislocated shoulder blades. My elbows are strained, strong knuckles shattered, sure fingers gnarled. Knees twisted aback. My left foot is entirely numb, I wish everything else was too.

I rotate my eyes, the only reliable part remaining of my flesh. Saturos is in a more easy position. No bones in hazardous fixations. His wounds, though, are mortally internal. A once captivating crimson eye is bruised shut and rimmed blue-black. There are numerous cuts to his pale face that leak red unending. He's missing a tooth and his lip is busted. A gash in his left arm continually pumps blackness that mixes jovially in the frigid waters. His right arm, ever bruised purple, curved around his middle, white knuckles grip his left side. His entire body twitches sporadically and my ears pick up the clattering of his teeth tapping against themselves.

He isn't looking at me. His good eye is focused solely upward. I watch as he slowly regains vision and stutters an inaudible cry of some sort to the psynergetic being up high. I follow his sight.

The glow of its eye ceases. The air calms to stillness, and the water looses its rhythms. The wise one releases its foreboding gaze from me and looks at us both, all-seeing. A whisper of base thunders between my ears.

"Before it thus you seek. Ask only if fate can be grasped. You would hold moral upon it?"

The Wise One blinks. My mind begins to shatter. Saturos becomes limp. Before I pass out the monster speaks again then fades away.

"Here it is for you to decide how _**it**__ should always _**BE**."

Dailey updates short chapters. As in 400 words min. But I dislike this shortness. So when I have time (weekends)…two thousand will become the min. Ever changing. Thank you for the reviews)

So pleased am I to receive reviews for whatever this thing is I am writing. It spurs me to jumpstart my dormant imagination.


	3. Paroxysm

The Golden Sun eludes me,

or is it I who flees from truth?

-That I do not possess it as of yet.

Ultimatum

3

Paroxysm

I awake to silence and darkness. The air is light and soft, but wherever I am I covet the warmness. Saturos awakens with me. His breathing is calm again as if his wounds no longer pierce his heart. I realize I am healed as well. I raise up feeling clumsy on my own feet. The flooring is marble. There comes a tapping echo as my booted heel clicks against it. I reach Saturos.

We stand silent together. Comfortable, yet unwitting.

"What is your foresight?" Saturos asks grudgingly to the blackness.

Swirling light coagulates before our eyes, and blinks into a blocky eye.

"You must choose. Resolution."

"Is alchemy restored? How long has it been sinc-…"

"Long enough."

Saturos stifles a growl.

"We are not dead, what do you seek of us?"

"You must choose."

"Options, you mean, live or die. This is a faulty limbo ?" I say. The Wise one blinks.

"Indeed hypothetically. Your Venus Adept is floating away by island, the conniving Mercurian is off plotting who he's currently allied, and your rivals search after long friends now found, yet lost once more."

"What happened after Venus?" We both ask.

"Lit, and Gaia rent. Your ally floats on the result, the sheet of rock drifts. The tremor felt throughout. Prox sends vain forces."

"You wish of us to aid our comrades, you need not ask or see this a choice. We would once more give our lives for our loved." I say. Oh, how I've missed Karst.

"A condition."

"Which is?" Saturos ask monotonously.

"Alchemy is used as insurance on your parts. If you prove yourselves capable of saving the world thus as you once thought, violence need not be the action to acquire peace. Innocent lives as those you seek to save in Prox should not have been wasted. You claim they halted the beacons being lit, and you burned through them. What, exactly, do you fight for? So now the condition is; if you both find yourselves the strongest then let us test that notion."

The darkness wanes as light radiates from the Wise One. It glows ever blinding. I wish darkness instead. I shut my eyes. Wind flutters softly about my face. Our capes billow gently and somewhere a phoenix cries in wonder.

I open my eyes looking to Saturos for answers. My lungs stutter in a paroxysm of breathlessness. My legs suddenly feel week, and waver on the vivid grass I stand. We never agreed to this!

I usher a strangled sob. This is worse than any death. The level of humiliation worse than being felled by headstrong children. The Cyclops and its mind tricks!

"What is this!" Saturos bellows. It doesn't help that a bunch a phoenix stare at us mockingly from above. Taunting with flaming wings.

I fall to the ground as Saturos continues to shout at his hand's complexion. His entire body trembles in unrestrained rage and terror. His new markless, human pale-peach face frees scornful tears from royal blue eyes. His black hair bristling in fury.

Damn that Wise One and its bipolar ideals of redemption!


End file.
